Spinal cages are designed to be inserted between two vertebrae in a patient's spine to restore or maintain the spacing between two vertebrae. The cages may be designed to attach to the vertebrae in various configurations which generally involve the use of bone screws.
Currently available spinal cages may experience bone screw back out which may cause destabilization of the spinal cage between the two vertebrae if fusion has not yet occurred. Additionally, as screws back out of the spinal cages they may interact with surround tissue and cause further complications for the patient.
Thus, the currently available spinal cages may cause additional complications to a patient and new spinal cages are needed to prevent additional damage from occurring to the patient.